Regrets
by FloParker
Summary: C'est quand on perd ce que l'on a, que l'on se rend compte de sa valeur... Santana ne peut que constater que cet adage est en effet vrai .. Et aujourd'hui elle n'a que ses regrets ...


C'était la première fois qu'elle se rendait à cette endroit. Elle ignorait si c'était la saison, les nuages qui cachaient le soleil ou bien tout simplement le lieu, mais elle frissonna et n'avait qu'une envie : celle de partir très loin d'ici.

Il avait fallu plusieurs mois et plusieurs tentatives de la part de ses parents et des gens du Glee Club pour qu'elle accepte de venir. Elle avait cru qu'ils arrêteraient de la pousser à faire le voyage mais c'était mal les connaître. Ils avaient continué et ils avaient réussi.

La plupart des gens s'était imaginé que la raison de son refus était la fierté.

Ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Elle n'en avait plus rien à faire, cela ne comptait plus à présent.

Dans le passé, elle considérait sa fierté comme sa plus grande force. C'était ce qui faisait d'elle une personne admirée/crainte/détestée mais surtout reconnue au lycée. Cette fierté, ce caractère était la raison pour laquelle les gens parlaient d'elle, la raison pour laquelle elle était devenue la capitaine des cheerleaders et enfin la raison qui faisait que le coach Sylvester était fière d'elle.

Mais aujourd'hui elle se rendait compte que cette fierté avait causé plus de dégâts qu'autre chose. La popularité ne dure qu'un temps. Être populaire au lycée n'a aucune importance quand vous arrivez à l'université ou dans la vie active. Quand le lycée se termine, la popularité d'une certaine manière se termine aussi.

Ce qui reste ce sont les amis, les vrais et pas ceux issus du système, issu de ce besoin d'être populaire.

« _Les vrais amis restent toujours a vos côtés.. A moins que vous ne gâchiez tout avec votre fierté._ » pensa t-elle.

Car oui elle avait tout gâché. Cette fierté mal placée qu'elle avait acquise au fil des années en voulant être populaire à tout prix, en voulant être vue, lui avait coûté quelque chose d'extrêmement important : Sa meilleure amie Lucy ou Quinn selon que vous la connaissiez suffisamment ou non.

Elle était la seule à savoir pour Lucy et quand toute l'école l'a appris, elle n'a rien fais. Elle n'est pas allé consoler Quinn, elle n'a pas cherché à s'occuper de Zizes ou quoique ce soit. Elle est restée la sans rien, en simple spectatrice.

Avant cela elle avait aussi laissé sa fierté prendre contrôle de ses actions. Quand elle avait appris que Quinn était enceinte de Puck. Elle aurait voulu étriper ce dernier pour avoir profité de la détresse de la blonde et l'avoir mise dans cet état. Mais non à la place elle avait préféré ne rien faire si ce n'est coucher avec lui dans le simple but de montrer qu'elle était meilleure que Quinn, plus attirante …

Plus elle se remémorait ces années de collège/lycée, plus elle réalisait qu'elle n'avait pas été à la hauteur du titre de meilleure amie.

Et d'ailleurs elle ne savait même pas si elle pouvait encore utiliser le mot « amie » vu qu'elle avait toujours agit à l'opposé de ce qu'une véritable amie aurait du faire.

Sans compter qu'elle avait complètement délaissé Quinn une fois que Britanny était apparue et que leur histoire avait débuté.

Même Rachel avait été une meilleure amie envers Quinn et pourtant ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.

Ce n'était plus la fierté qui prédominait ou qui l'avait empêchée de venir ici auparavant mais la tristesse, la honte et la colère.

Colère envers elle-même, envers son comportement et le fait de ne pas avoir pu réaliser ses erreurs plus tôt.

La honte et la tristesse étaient les conséquences logique de la colère.

C'était aussi pour ça qu'elle était la aujourd'hui, pour essayer d'apaiser tout ces sentiments qui l'avaient gagnée.

Depuis que l'accident avait eu lieu elle s'était peu à peu renfermée sur elle-même. Elle avait rongé sa culpabilité d'avoir abandonné Quinn et ne supportait plus le regard des autres sur elle. Elle se dégoûtait.

Ses parents avaient même eu peur qu'elle tente de se suicider. Ce n'était pas le cas, elle ne voulait pas mourir, elle voulait simplement que Quinn revienne auprès d'elle.

Elle ressentait ce manque à chaque instant. Elle appelait parfois le téléphone de Quinn histoire de tomber sur sa messagerie pour entre sa voix, elle se repassait les performances du Glee Club pour la voir danser, sourire et pour l'entendre chanter.

Cette sensation de vide l'étouffait et aujourd'hui elle était la. Un an après l'accident.

Un an c'était une longue et courte période à la fois. Mais Santana en avait eu besoin.

« _je suis désolé_ » murmura t-elle en essuyant une larme sur sa joue « tellement désolé... »

La blessure n'était pas refermée, le manque et le vide n'étaient pas comblés, rien n'était soulagé mais elle était ici dans le froid et elle savait que malgré tout elle en avait eu besoin.

Elle effleura une dernière fois la pierre tombale du bout de ses doigts et avant de quitter le cimetière, elle murmura : «_ Au revoir Lucy ..._ »

**FIN**


End file.
